101 Dalmatians Christmas VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Doug the Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *How the Toys Saved Christmas *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *Spot *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot * "Disney's 101 Dalmatians" Episode Titles * "A Christmas Cruella" Intervals * Next, Join the Fun and Laughter, As Cruella Fights to Get the Dearly's Off De Vil Land in "Coup De Vil" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Coup De Vil" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * In Association with: Jumbo Pictures * Executive Producers: Jim Jinkens, David Campbell, Tony Craig, Roberts Gannaway * Based Upon the Novel "The 101 Dalmatians" by: Dodie Smith * Producer: Martha Ripp * Co-Producers/Supervising Story Editors: Cydne Clark, Steve Granat * Consulting Producer/Executive Story Editor: Carin Greenberg Bakerr * "Coup De Vil" ** Directed by: Peter Ferk ** Produced by: Melanie Grisanti * "A Christmas Cruella" ** Produced and Directed by: Victor Cook ** Story Editor: Thomas Hart ** Written by: Ken Koonce, Michael Merton ** Storyboard Supervisor: Victor E. Glasko ** Storyboard by: Otis L. Brayboy II, YI-Chih Chen, David Concepcion, Denise Koyama, Maurice Fontenot, Kevin Lofton ** Storyboard Revision Artists: Todd Britton, Rick Salonga * With the Voice Talents of: Jeff Bennett, Tara Charendoff, Rachel Crane, Jim Cummings, Marla Gibbs, David Lander, Tress MacNeille, Michael McKean, Rob Paulsen, Charlotte Rae, Kath Soucie, Frank Welker, Debie Mae West, April Winchell * Voice Casting: Jamie Thomason * Dialogue Director: Kelly Ward * Slugging Director: My Bushman * Animation & Timing Directors: Kevin Petrilak, Colin Baker, Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Terence Lennon, Rick Leon, Bob Zamboni * Design Supervisors: Eugene Salandra, Jeff Buckland, Jonathan Royce * Designers: Enrico Casarosa, Nash Dunnican, George Fort, TIm Chi Ly, Dana Landsberg, Miguel Martinez Joffre, Elaine Roche, prentis Rollins * Design Clean-Up: Irene Wu * Key Layout Designers: Andrew ice, Alexander McCrae * Prop Design: brian Brookshier * Color Correction: Ernest Pava * Digital Correction: Donald Devine * Background and Color Key Supervisor: Cheng-Li Chan * Key Background Stylists: Tom Cain, Andrea Coleman, Tony Curanai, Richard Evans, Brian Donnelly, John Brandon * Color Key Stylists: Tonya Smay, Marta Glodkowska, Candi Harrah * Cell Painters: Amani Semadi, Jamison Kwok Wah Kwan * Continuity Coordinators: Shirley Ferrante, Jungja Kim-Wolf * Manager of Prodution; Lisa Salamone Smith * Associate Producer: Chris Henderson * Production Manaher: Masako Kanayama, michelle Schlicht-Pniewski, Michael Karafilis * Production Coordinators: Marcus Pauls, Deidre Stammers * Production Assistant: Heather Heath * Assistant Production Managers; Danielle Ferraro, Anegla Macias * Checkers: Nancy Lane, Adam Chase, Christopher Gresham, Miriam Suit * Animatic Coordinator: Charlene McBride * Music by: Mark Watters, Dan Sawyer * Main Title Theme Writte, Arranged and Produced by: Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn and Tim Heintz * "Cruella De Vil" ** Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions, Co., Ltd. ** Layout: Chenny Chen ** Animators: Tosy Yeh, Archer Lai ** Background: Wen Lin Wang * "A Christmas Cruella" ** Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. ** Unit Director: Colin Baker ** Unit Coordinator: Richard Pimm ** Layout Supervisor: Ross Dela Vega ** Layout Artists: Jun Aoanan III, Joseph Garcia, Dave Gonzales, Mel Padolina ** Animation Supervisor: Romeo Garcia ** Assistant Animation Supervisor: Jerome Co ** Animation; Anthony Ahrisa. Edwin Arcena, Joseph Balderas, Ric Bernardo, Lester Cabarles, Jolan Calibuso, Dante Clemente, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Luis DImaranan, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Edelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez ** Animation: Akiblas Flores, Don Juan, Annabelle Calvez, Noriel Israel, Ruben Malacura, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Jojo Reynon, Rommel Santiago, Jocelyn Sy, Franics Tan, Denis Tomacruz, Nowell VIllano ** Background Supervisor: Robert Angeles ** Additional Animation Production by: Thai Wang Film Production ** Digital Ink and Paint: Walt Disney Animation Canda, Inc. * Supervising Film Editor: C.K. Horness * Film Editor: Philip Malamuth * First Assistant Film Editor:Sarah Payan * Assistant Film Editors: Denis DUtton, Ted Supa, Joseph R. Thygesen * Pre-Production Dialogue Editors: Meredith Watson Jeffrey, Monty Bramer * Leica Reel Editors: Devala Marshall, Greg Nelson * Track Reading: Harry Chang, Skip Craig * Lip Sync: Erik Peterson * Supervising Sound Editor: William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Jennifer E. Mertens, Eric Hertsgaard * Sound Effects Editors: Robert Duran, Jorge Risenfield, Jeff Hutchins, Kenneth D. Young, Charles Rychwalski, David Lynch, Otis Van Osten * Dialogue Editors: Melissa Gentry-Ellis, Robert Poole * Supervising Music Editors: Dominick Certo, Barry Moran, Brian F. Mars * Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E., Nicolas Carr * Foley Artists; Phyllis Ginter, Monette Holderer * Foley Recordists: Kris Daily, Lenise Bent, Rick Sanchez * Re-recording Mixers: Jim Hodson, Melissa Gentry-Ellis, Fil Brown * Talent Manager: Julie Morgavi * Talent Coordinator: Allyson Bosch * Production Coordinators: Pamela Ross, Dena Waxman * Apprentice Production Manager: Zoe Seals * Production Interns: Paul Zdanowicz, IkumI Moriya * Script Coordinators: Matt Eddy, Leona Jernigan, Glenn McClanan, Kellie Lauhon * Production Secretaries: Deanne M. Jaeicke, Amanda Pleak * Art Coordinator: Jeff Rigler * Post Production Sound Manager: Mark Von Der Heide * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Steve Werner * Post Production Supervisor: Steven J. Arenas * ADR Supervisor: Victor Garcia * Post Production Coordinators: P.J. Aminpour, Christopher Longo * Production Accountant: Ron Earhart * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©1997 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Category:1998 Category:Jumbo Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:101 Dalmatians: The Series